She Who Holds The Power
by Diamonds929
Summary: What if in Chapter 14 of Red River/Anatolia Story, Yuri was sent home earlier by accident. When she is back home, secrets are revealed that it changes her destiny. Seven years have passed and it is time for Yuri to return to the Hittite empire.


**Here is the full Summary.**

What if in Chapter 14 of Red River/Anatolia Story, Yuri was sent home earlier by accident. When she is back home, she is found by her great grandmother and grandmother at the family temple. From there she told about her destiny, the secrets of the family clan and how it is her fate to save the empire of Hittite. Seven years have passed in her world while a month has passed in Hattusa. Yuuri has grown up alot and is very powerfull that she also is a prietess with the elements fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. When she is sent back, Yuuri has a lot of challenges to face, including her first love, Prince Kail. **Warning this story is going to be rated M.**** Pairng will be Yuri & Kail. **

* * *

Hey guys. I got this idea when I began reading the manga Red River/Anatolia story by Chie Shinohara. It was when I got up to chapter 14 that I thought that Yuri needs a bigger role in the whole story so this is what I came up with.

Please Read and Review. This is the first story out of the seven that I'm writing, so please give me nice reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have had happen to read the manga before, I have kinda diverted from the chapters 13 and 14.

This story will be rated M, so expect content that is for teens & older. **This means that there will be Lemons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Anyway, On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Diamonds929**

* * *

**She Who Holds The Power**

**Prologue**

All that she could see was darkness. Ever since arriving in the capital of Hattusa she only saw darkness. She hated it because she knew that her destiny was uncertain. All she wanted to do was go home back to her loving family in Japan but fate as it would seem wanted to keep her here. Of course it was also the fact that she was falling in love with the third prince of the Hittite empire, Prince Kail. Ever since that fateful encounter where her first kiss was taken away from her, she began to fall in love with him, the way he walked, the shape of his muscle on that glorious body of his. She wanted to take him some place peaceful and uninterrupted so she could have her way with him. She wanted to show him that she had the power to control him, bend his will to do anything she asked of him. But she knew it wouldn't work. He was a prince, while no-one knew of her heritage. She was a commoner among the royalty and it annoyed her that sometimes when she was alone that she threw vases against the wall, screaming out her frustration, hoping that no-one in Prince Kail's palace had heard anything.

Light begin to blind her and she knew she was starting to wake up. Her vision grew clearer and she found herself against a wall in an alley way of the city of Malatia. She stood, her legs begging to not move as they were to tired and sore to move. She groaned. Her whole body longer shaked with moving objects and people. She stood up straight a bit more as she was able to see that the world was not spinning anymore. As she looked out of the alleyway she saw Mitanni soldiers running fast to escape the enemy that was the Hittite empire. Women and children were frantically trying to save themselves as some of the younger women- they could even be called young girls, being taken by the Mitanni soldiers to be slaves of their empire.

Yuri gritted her teeth. She hated war! It tore husbands away from their wives and children. She hated that the Dowager Queen was behind this. Ensuring that her son, the sixth prince of the Hittite empire, Prince Juda lasted so that he was the only one left to take the Hittite thrown and become king. Yuri had no grudge against Prince Juda, because she saw an innocent boy of 14 years old being taken advantaged by his own mother so that her own bloodline controlled the empire.

Yuri now was looking for her sword. Just where had she put it? Looking down back at the alleyway, she saw where it had landed. The bastard solider that had hit her threw it over near some trash bins. She walked over to it picking it up and fastened it. As she began walking out of the alleyway she stepped into a puddle of water. _"Strange I didn't see it before. Where did it come from?" _Yuri thought.

The water slowly began moving as Yuri stared at it. Suddenly her foot was grabbed tightly by it not allowing her to move. _"NO, I must move. I can't let the Dowager queen take me to fulfil her dream!!!!!!!!!_ She continued to struggle as the water was beginning to creep up past her stomach. It fastened its place, not letting its target move at all. Yuri couldn't breath. Her vision was going dark and the last thing that came to her mind, she yelled out. **"Prince Kail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Her body went still and one second later it disappeared. Leaving no trace that someone was ever there.

Several blocks away from where Yuri was, Prince Kail moved toward the window, swearing that he heard a women yelling out his name. He continued to look at the scenery, not knowing that the one he loved was gone and being travelled to an unknown location where it could help her or break her, by an unknown assailant.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1 is going to be a long one so it will take a while for me to write it. **

**Until Then,**

**Diamonds929**


End file.
